deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
May'kacha Irae'ryne (Kira Le'lyn)
''Common Statistics *'Real Name': May'kacha Irae'ryne *'Cover name': Kira Le'lyn *'Race': Drow *'Gender': Female *'Age': 84 *'Height': 4'6 *'Hair': Silver *'Skin Tone': Dark but not Drow Obserdient dark, she mysterious have a blue shade to lighten the tone *'Skin Texture': Smooth *'Eye Color': Red, though if angered or upset they grow even more piecing red. *'Accent': Drow, though she twist her common speech to hide it *'Recognizable Features': Silver hair and her blueish shade to the skin, as well her little unique speech manner *'Spoken Languages': Drow, Undercommon, Common, Elven (Very poorly) *'Left or Right Handed': Right handed *'Deity': Auril, with a respect for Eilistraee *'Class': Hexblade,sorceress *'Alignment': Chaotic evil *'Relatives': Triel'jra Irae'ryne (mother)-dead *'State of active'* Semi retired adventurers ''Base Ability Scores *'Strength' (12): She only have a very fine muscle structure unlike most female of her race. *'Dexterity' (14): She walk with a grace of her elven heritage. Often walking gentle a little sensualy by placing one foot right ahead of the other so her hips sway softly. She possess nice naturaly reflaxes and speed of her elven heritage though maybe not like more gifted one. *'Constitution' (10): Despite been brought up in the harsh Underdark she had not gain a extraordinary resistence to pain or endurance to run. *'Intelligence' (16): Been Born as a commoner ment she often had to fend for herself,not being paticulaly strong she learned what she cound. The clever one can survive just as easy. She can seem almost extraordinary smart and ending in a debate with her quickly reveal she will find holes in a argument to counter use. *'Wisdom' (10): While she may be extraordinary smart her Drow nature too often plays in to be as smart as she really is. She pridefull,power greedy and prone to anger with can make her reason drop quite a bit at times. *'Charisma' (21): If there is one gift she have that one may notice fast then it is the gift of her body. While she may have the strange color to her skin her body on it own is quite allureing and a eye catcher, it hard to pinpoint any other fault to her body but her charisma do not end there.She have way with words too despite she too often is the grumbling,cold shoulder or blunt remark giving figure in the back of a room. '' Feats Arcane resistence: Being a hexblade Kira learnt how to supress magic more effectly on herself ((add cha modifer to saving throws for spells and spell-like effect)) Dark Companion: As a Hexblade Kira is litary in touch with the night and shadow, the dark within herself if asked. She can bend and twist the darkness of shadows and the night into a shape of a panther. While illusionary in nature, the curse it bear is real. Mettle As a Hexblade she quite resillient to magic ((A Hexblade or Crusader can resist magical and unusual attacks with great willpower or fortitude. If he makes a successful Will or Fortitude save against an attack that would normally have a lesser effect on a successful save, he instead completely negates the effect.)) Force of personality: Kira as most Drow believe in herself but she take it a step futher. When magic or a effect attempt to counter her own will she dont use reason to find logic, she believe herself to be stronger then anything placed on herself. ((Will save done by Cha modifer)) Mother Cryst: Kira nature for curses and darker side magic had unknowingly to her done a piece of her own flesh in her side had died and turned undead.Only thing she aware for now is the faint subtle pain in her side and the Grove increase this pain alittle. She will undoubtly find herself able to use necotic cryst spell later. Practiced Spellcaster (sorcerer): Kira had been training to bring her newfound power up to maximum scale. She able to cast the spell she know bit more effectly. Empower Spell: Kira had learn to tap into her natural anger in controled manner about magic, enough to strengthed her sorcery spell's power at a energy cost. ' Improved Critical -scimitar': The continue traveling and fighting along side Lynx who use Scimitar had done Kira learnt to use the blade more effective, her dity way of fighting make her quicker able to cut in less nice and hurtfull places. ''General Character Information Kira is almost your typical Female Drow except she not naturaly out to kill people,infact she tries not to though her nature and Llothian upbrining can reeeally get in the way with a few provocation factor playing in. She general just try to get by and survival is number one rule to her in most cases but she not the coward to run at dangers either. She could effective be called a 'ice witch' later on even that would be confusing around Zhengyi, but in truth it would be fitting with Her behavior and attitude together with her curses and icy magic. Her blue shade in the skin is excatly because she naturaly for some reason is intune to element of cold and ice but with that said it mean she have a extreme hard time around heat and fire elemental magic except cantrip ones. She discovered through a woman named Lysara that her skin tone and affinity of ice might be a gift from Auril, which leave some confusion and interest in her. ''Appearance Detailed unclothed overview: Kira stands 4'6 tall, rather small for a Elf though nice height for a Drow. Little below shoulder length hair in silver, her face carrying soft and elegant feature, Red eyes almost reminding of a light red ruby in color, her lips and gums in a dark purple shade that plays nicely in to her skin color. Her breats seem to fit her height and wide to most people opinion, neither too large or too small for her body. In general She posses the Elven beauty to the degree her entire hairless body look allureing and and most would probably take a double look and eye her up and down...if not for the scary fact of the skin color of the Drow, though something off. Instead of obsident black there is a blue side to it with make her skin color more light with a touch of blue shade when the light reflect across the skin's smooth surface. Armored detailed: She prefer light armor which is rather skin tight and showing her body's slender and allureing curves quite well.On the belt rest a rapier, on the other side a shortsword. On her back she have a shield and a smaller,light crossbow straped on. On the left side of the belt next to the rapier there also rest a belt bag for smaller things like potions and such. On her head she can either wear a hood with a scarf that cover pretty much most of her face or helment with so small visor that peeking through will be hard unless standing right up at her. No hood and if angery or upset: If she angery or upset her red eyes start to grow redder but not glowing with a light or anything as such. A strange breeze with normal is a little gentle and chilly start to swirl around her body and make her silver hair flow in it. Her tone turn into a dark and cold one which can make a shiver run down the spine of most common people if not the sight and sense of the breeze alone. As her power unfold with her innate sorcery power the chilly breeze will grow in radius around her very slowly and at later sorcerer levels her feet may leave a soft frost on the grass.No matter what, this never will be strong enough to harm people without spells actively being cast. ''Personality May'kacha or Kira Le'lyn as she go by commonly is your typical Drow of a 'cold bitch' or ice queen. She often dont care a thing about those she dont like or trust. She grumble and mutter alot to herself, more offten then not seem annoyed and hard to please.It really would seem at first few meeting that she never happy or satifed with either her life or some people in general. At time she show typical Drow attitude too, opening speaking down about males, elves and as well a arrogant attitude of enemy spell caster as she like most Drow take pride in her innate spell resistence. She can show a greed of power be it her to increase her own power or obtaining items of power. She also can show a little ego by not placing too much trust in other but more relie on thing herself. She can be paranoid of people and dangers a little,also tend to calculate for and against when danger araises. In other words, she retain a potion of natural Drow Psyche.Including lust even she dont let that get in the way normaly though when one say lust one can also ask about love and friendship,she dont believe in those fully even she tried to figure it out by mainly watching surfacers. Kira also often seem be using logic when deciding things, if not angry or upset. She will consider what she know and try to choice what is the best course of action for her at least. Surprising she can try to keep people around alive and hint she care that way though more often then not it only to keep people up so they can take the hits instead of her. As one may guess, Anger is a second nature to her and she can quickly flare up in rage that might freeze hell over or she can bite it back and start to plot revenge for a good time,probably wanting to place some real nasty curse on the poor sod. But while she clearly have her flaws she also trying to co-operate with these surfacers by holding back her discontment and annoyence. She can help freely ...if she find reason to it or get motivated somehow.Though once she feel she can trust someone the 'ice around her' will melt a little and she act more calm and welcoming In theory she appear rude blunt with remarks though some time the blunt remark have abit of humor behind it, she also can be shruging and not careing or quiet figure in the back. Fears: Spiders as she still dont like to kill those critter to offend Lloth (( 0.o just crazy hard to avoid gamewise with how dungoens is in a game like NWN- sure players of druids know this regard wildlife that hostile :P)) Fear other Drow, a respectfull sense to Underdark itself which can sound like fear. She most want to survive so, if something seem risky or too dangerous she might well back away before it started. ''Faith Kira Le'lyn had join the side of Auril as a Ice Witch a little in secret after her metting with Lysara and gain a magic book with the dogma of Auril. She was told her ice affinity was a gift by her and also gained Saesha during that. She simple out for power and believe if her ice affinity is a gift to Auril then serving her will aid strengthen her own power. While she have no true desire to turn into a focus as a priestess may have she still plan to allow herself to act in the Goddess Wishes as long it dont comprimise her own safety too much. Meanwhile she also hold a respect to Eilistraee and surprisingly attempt to walk a path that prevent to make Eilistraee dislike her too much, in her mind atlest. ''Relationships Allies or friends: *Lynx Lamar: Lynx had gained her trust without questions or paranoia, he one that truely show what friendship might mean but inwardly she also have deeper feelings for him even she confused and unsure about these, not to say her viewpoint of emotions as a weakness make her hate that she do a feelings. This generate a endless sense of struggles if she let herself consider it too much. *Aujir: Kobolds is not strangers for Kira, she seen her share of kobold slaves and while Aujir appears abit different then most she sees him as a possible ally, consider the two are from the deepth of the earth and both most likely unwanted on the surface. He share a passion to gain strength and power akeen to herself and the two had been aiding each other to train themself a few times. Through that he gained some sort of trust even she confused by his talk about friendship. Somewhere deep inside she atlest glad to have found another she could speak to. *Isiolia Nightstar: Through the time Lia gained Kira trust in general and she even trying to be a friend to Lia, even if her paranoia and uncertainty on how to act near Lia can give a few akward moment of sillent but in general she enjoy Lia's company. * Araya: This female was more or less tossed into odd scene with Kira as a trouble happen but since then Araya way to be around Kira made her try to reach out to Araya. Now she sees Araya as a friend even she also can find it very odd considering a few thing. Kira have a small worry with the connection between Araya and Tez and wonder if she leak information to him but beside the point she sees her as a new friend. Uncertain/not trusted well: *Cerin Te'les:Cerin was on the first to try and show Kira trust can be done, a better trust then allies who backstab and this actualy worked well for a good time. She ended trusting him alot even to the point where she lend aid with less consideration but due to a recent happening she now feel she cant trust him, after seeing expecting thing out of trust alone is useless. *Rosalinde O'Madain: Kira find Rosa to be a 'kind soul' though Kira still very uncomfortable with the fact Rosa a Sunite and because of that she keep her distance. *Vanessa Xille: She only met this female a few time though after been traveling together with her then Kira find this female a little curiously, it almost felt like the two had a small common way to see things on. There little doubt to Kira that Vanessa consider dangers and betrayal as herself after the trip which remind her of her own people. Regardless she hope to learn more of Vanessa in time, perhaps find a ally in her if turn out she can be trusted. *Kashir Brathand: She not sure what to mean of Kashir. While he knew of her he the same time appear to give her a chance and even had aided in crafting helment to shield for the sunlight a little. In general she think of him as a paladin who dont have a stick up his arse and still nervious the fact he a paladin will mean a confrontation down the road despite she also sees him as a distant possible ally. *Raya Lyonall: This female confuse her, she everthing she never expect from one who follow Lanthander. Crude and quick to anger. Despite this she had some fun with joking lightly about her drinking with Besan and hopes one day to learn more of her and figure out if trust can be made. *Noc Wylan Amilcnam: He made both good and less good impression on Kira. She respect him as he believe and protects Eilistraeens. She also think his heritage might make him less judgemental and found his humor to be blunt and humorious. The same time it make her uneasy how simple he appear to be able to vanish from eyesight and reappear which kick her paranoia against spies. All in all one she unsure off though hope to learn more off. *Kirisyar Clark: This one utterly confuse her mostly. She have her moment where she seem normal and almost a little trustworthy then next appear to act like a village idiot in Kira's mind. She tries to stay possitive that this female could become a ally but the same time fear she will speak too much of thing not ment to be mention during her idiotic periods. *Besan "Balrock" Balmorrow: He appear friendly and often seem to be in a good spirit when drinking is in sight. Kira wonder if he can be trusted or he will talk too much when drunk. Beside that she cant help but to be faintly amused at what seem like him trying to please the white haired female named Elle. *Selvenil: Selv had slowly regain a glimmer of trust from Kira and things more or else appear calm between the two now. Kira tend to accept him as long Vastan is not around. ' Possible foes': *Malia Sanche: The hin had proven to be a endless annoyance to Kira, she often feel Malia is total unable to be flexiable and use logic. Lately a worse sense of hostility hang in air between the two. *Vastan: If anyone she growed to hate it might be this male. Special after she found out he might be spread the word of what she is, she only leave him alone thanks to Cerin's words and the problem of striking him would too likely bring Selvenil after her throat. ''Background May'kacha was born in the Underdark into a commoner house of a Llothtian City. Her mother Triel'jra Irae'ryne was joyfull of a daughter to strengthed the house. At her birth her skin was orbsident dark and her body without malfuction though the mother snort faintly at seeing the sign of silver hair and quickly named her May'kacha , meaning beautiful silver hair because of this. She was quick to be brought up in a respectal Drow manner, beated and shaped into learning the Drow way, behavior and thought pattern. The mother ofcourse hoped her daughter could become a priestess of Lloth so she could raise the house standing though fate often play in as it did here. As May'kacha started to reach of age fit for training her skin slowly started to changed and gain a blueish shade, her mother confused sought a priestess advice who examine May'kacha. Triel'jra was told May'kacha was fine even with the new change and felt the cause was of a magical nature. A wizard was called who performed some test on May'kacha then went to see Triel'jra. "Mistress, your daughter carries blood that show she may be one of those who have magic in themself. I can not pinpoint the source but i found out the blue shade is likely because she intune to ice. As you most know mistress, magic can take form of raw energy then into the elements as fire,lightning,earth,water and ice. Her body is naturaly shaping whatever energy in her toward the element of ice. If she ever fully unlock her powers this can mean she practical could not use the element of fire or at best only able to create a small spark of fire...." Triel'jra was surprise and a little disapoint that May'kacha possible was not fit for a priestess but the same time she was faintly happy that she had showed magical sign since the house was founded and named 'Children of the Arcane'. And hence May'kacha was sent to the Academy, through the followering years she thought fighting with a rapier and shortsword and light crossbow. Attenting to prayers to Lloth and now and then offer some blood to the goddess though much to the dismay of both Triel'jra and May'kacha she did not really learn to control her power, more often reacting to pure emotion surge then experience and control but she did learn to curse people rather effectly. Blade and curses, together she started to walk on the path as a Hexblade while hoping to one day unlock her true power. May'kacha did not have it easy with others Drow in general, most saw down on her because of the miscolor in the skin and her silver hair which was seen as a reminder of Lloth's hated Daughter. While thing like trust and friendship never really exist among the Drow they still are a proud people and May'kacha was no exception to this rule. She already from young age started to dislike how her people treated her though instead of plot and sceming vengence she mostly began to debate the benefit of living near them, still she did sceme and plot though it just never really brought fruit, she lacked the influence to bend and twist thing to her end, being a commoner but being that also mean she learn fast to lie and bend truth in order to avoid trouble and unwanted eyes of the hasher nobles. When she turned 60 of age she was already grown physical and turned into a slender and alureing female though unlike most female she was not having the muscles. Her miltary training have given her a fine smaller muscle structure only. She also gained a two allies through the time but one day one of them disappeared without trace..there was only the rumor she died. May'kacha believed it, such was the nature of things..the weak perish while the strong and clever survive ..the Underdark make sure of that, that was one undieing law. She went on with daily life a bit more paranoid of things. As she reached the age of 70 House Zau'neld got into political issue with a lesser house and May'kacha gain her first serious mission from her mother, to kill a house member of the other house. To help her effect she had invisbility cast on her before she left to the tavern as instructed. Her mark was there and she left to the room after a moment before May'kacha followed. Much to her luck this woman did not protect herself well and May'kacha got inside the room where she stabed her with the rapier through the throat while she resting, May'kacha then exit the room and went downstair where she saw another of the house member seemly getting a room. She paused, she could kill another though she quickly left before attrecting attention..why risk herself, she was not ordered to kill more anyway. Good and well 13 years passed and her Academy time comes to a close as other Drow too reached the end of their training a ritual was prepared, The Running,a hunt and revel ritual. A group of young Drow was gathered, May'kacha included. They was be lead to the surface where they was to raid a human village nearby a entrace, and thus in the dark of the night the group emerge from the entrance and slowly made their way toward the village though one of the Drow saw May'kacha as a torn in the side tried to lured her away from the others, succesing a fight broke out and May'kacha got wounded before she tried to flee from would her be killer, weither it skill or pure luck never is known but she got away and sit down along a tree in pain from the wounds and start to tend to them as she curses under her breath, she started to question the benefit of staying among other Drow even far worse as she notice a fire in the distance..the village. She sudden notice two figure up ahead rushing her way and she sillently move into a large bush to hide. Staying silent she notice two of the Drow in the group runing , one felt to a arrow hitting and the other run pass her. She then saw three well equipment person chasing the last Drow..fate can be a cruel thing, unknown to the Drow a small band of adventurers was sleeping in that village.and had defended it. May' kencha knew she could not return, it would just be borrowed time, she knew the surface would kill her then it striked her, disguises...being on the surface sound like the better of the two trouble. She started to wanderer the land each night, listening and learning what she could of the surface while staying in the shade and rarely made long contact with any surfacer. May'kacha also addapted and stoped using her own name or any reference of her house. She started to call herself Kira Le'lyn. She keept this hermit style of life and learning for nearly a year as she tried to remind herself not to let her old way rule her., traveling in the dark untill she enter a thick mist which made her uneasy...sudden she find herself near Mistriven. She found a nearby cave which could work for shelther against the d**n Orb of a sun if needed. ''Familliar Saesha: Saesha was first encoutered in what sounded like a 'dream' together with the female named Lysara. Lysara hinted that Saesha had been waited for 68 years for Kira alone. While alot happen in that 'dream' she awoke and found Saesha at her side, more surprising to Kira she found Saesha bounded to her as a familar. While Kira know practical notthing of Seasha she greatly appreciative of having her, hoping one to day to learn more of her. Saesha is a rather beautiful female Winter Wolf. she seem to stay near Kira when summoned and seem almost happy near Kira, perhaps due to the bounding and the fact of Kira affinity to ice and cold. ''Important Items, and Lore ''OOC Information First off. Please remember she a character, that she possible a cold bitch and a pain in the -beep- dont mean i as player feel like that toward you. It just a rp but do send a tell if confused or curious since i am not out to ruin other people rp and wont actively try to make life hard for characters without icly reason :) Secondly and mostly just incease of a icly conflict should happen dont be afraid it will be bash her and she respawn only to attack again. Not my style,if other character win weither it respawn or survie the rp my character will still hate but -fear- who did it and back off rather then risk death. If she win and your character respawn/survive the rp she see it as settle and back off untill a new reason araise.Not even want to get near areas that smell of 'griffing'..really not my style, i want you to have fun with her rp too :) -------------------------------------- *To the DMs *'Goals' 1: Gain powers even if it from questionable sources.2: Learn more of her own source of power and just why she intone to ice.3: Become famous or feared in general (Depend on how she develope really).4:Learn of possible secrets in the Underdark nearby. *'Aligment': DMs are fully free to make interaction that challange her either for good or evil, personaly i enjoy when a character get tough choices at times. Category:Category:PC Category:PC